


Just Another Night

by ZekuDoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, its nothing really special, kuzuhina - Freeform, they hold hands and talk some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekuDoge/pseuds/ZekuDoge
Summary: Hajime can't sleep because he has stuff on his mind, he goes to Fuyuhiko for some help.





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad lmao imma just be straight forward. i wanted to get into writing for this fandom (just finished sdr2 a few days ago) so i thought id kick it off with a bit of a drabble cause i couldnt think of anything else. also fuck yeah kuzuhina!! also shit i couldnt think of a title.

Hajime tossed and turned in his bed, unwilling to fall back into restful slumber. _Why would he?_ All he was ever greeted with were harsh memories of the past, where he had been a such cruel person, _a murderer actually_.

He tossed again. He could still barely believe it, him and the others, fighting against something they had already done countless times. He shuddered. Murderers. That's what they were. He didn't want to forgive himself for what he had done, but after everything Naegi had risked to give them all a second chance, he had to make peace and move on. The former was proving to be quite difficult with the haunting memories of what he'd done.

He sighed, getting out of bed and exiting his cottage. He should feel bad for waking _him_ , but considering that the remaining 5 also had trouble sleeping still, he figured he might still be awake.

 _Knock knock_. It only took a few moments until the door began to creep open, accompanied by a voice.

"The hell are you doing here at−Hajime?" His annoyed expression turning to a softer, more concerned one. "You look like hell man, are you ok?"

"No, not really Fuyuhiko. Would you mind if i stayed with you for a bit?"

"Ofcourse not! You know you're welcome to stop by any time.." Fuyuhiko said, murmuring the last part. He didn't hesitate stepping aside to grant him entrance to the welcoming abode. Hajime lightly smiled at the other man before flopping down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He sighed tiredly as he heard the lock click and felt the bed indent from Fuyuhiko laying next to him.

"What's got you up at a time like this?" Fuyuhiko questioned him while intertwining their fingers.

"I could ask you the same couldn't I?" Hajime let out a chuckle before turning melancholious again. "Nightmares, about the past. Worried about the others." He sighed. "Do you think we'll ever be able to wake them? I feel like I'm not trying hard enough. Hah, Izuru sure would be disappointed."

Fuyuhiko frowned at his boyfriend.

"There's nothing I can say about the nightmares, hell I'd be a hypocrite to say anything about them, but I'm sure that the others will be fine. You might not be Izuru anymore, which I'm so fuckin' thankful for, but I know you can do it. Sonia, Kazuichi, Akane, Naegi. We all believe in you." Fuyuhiko squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Thanks... That, really means the world to me." Hajime smiled to himself, _god did he love him_.

"I can't leave you sulking around now can I? You're supposed to be the cheery one." Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Now get some sleep, your dark circles have dark circles."

"Fiiine." Hajime playfully groaned before turning onto his side to grab Fuyuhiko and bury his face into the others shoulder.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Fuyuhiko stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Staying with you." Hajime smirked against the blushing man.

"Well... if you insist." He mumbled as he began stroking the brunette's soft hair.

It wasn't long until they both fell into a peaceful, nightmare free sleep.


End file.
